


Daphne Blake: Parody on Mary Sues

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary Sue, Parody, this is meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had anyone tell you that you wrote a Mary Sue, and yet you don't know what that is? Meet Daphne Blake your typical Mary Sue. Warning this story is for those who loves humor! Warning: Character Death, OOC, MS. Please r&r! Enjoy and laugh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daphne Blake: Parody on Mary Sues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Daphne Blakeor any Mary Sue for that matter...
> 
> From the Author's desk: I came upon my old notes, where I was a bit childish and naïve, where I began writing, and thankfully never finished Daphne Blake, obviously a Mary sue. Here's where people can learning what a Mary sue exactly is. This is not what to write people!

**Daphne Blake: A Parody on Mary Sues**

* * *

Hello, and meet the fabulous Daphne Blake. She is one of the most powerful witch in the world, every more powerful than Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore together. Speaking of Albus Dumbledore, Daphne Blake is her great-great-great-great-great (oh you get it) grandfather. Her mother (who is dead) was impregnated by Lord Voldemort.

 

Daphne's life was pretty average, for an American witch. So why was she going to Hogwarts exactly? Because her great-great-great, such and such grandfather is the headmaster of the school, and she's also suppose to help Harry to defeat her evil biological father. That was her destiny according to the prophecy.

Mind you, Daphne grew up oblivious to magic, till her 11th birthday, when she finally learned about magic, and decided to leave her adopted family (those no good muggles, who didn't like that she was a witch).

Oh she was never beaten by her family, but her family kicked her out because she was a witch.

Finally when she got to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor, and met Harry Potter. They both fell in love with each other (yeah when they were 11).

Finally when both Harry and Daphne were 15, they learned that they could both speak to all kinds of animals, and that they both can do magic without their wands anymore. Meaning they can do wandless magic all the time.

Finally, in the 7th year (after trying to kill Harry every year at school) Harry and Daphne both threw water at Voldemort. Hot water to be exact.

"AAAAH I'm melting, thwarted by my own daughter" cried out Lord Voldemort, who mind you was melting because of the hot water, and because he's evil. Like how the Evil Witch of the West died in the Wizard of Oz.

After killing Lord Voldemort, Daphne and Harry got married, and had over 25 kids. The exact number roll stopped when their 25th child was born.

They both lived happily every after.

**The End.**

Oh but the accurate ending would be that Daphne Blake never went to Hogwarts, she died because of some accidental magical malfunction with her wand, and Harry never met her.

She was just some sad delusional Mary Sue, trying to make it big, but no.

Never write characters out of character, because Lord Voldemort, will never die from hot water, Harry tried that, and is still seeing if that could happen…

_This was all written for fun and a parody on Mary Sues. No Mary Sues or any other characters were hurt at all in the process._


End file.
